bitbbhfandomcom-20200215-history
The Big Blue Housecall (Transcript)
Transcript from "The Big Blue Housecall" Season 1, episode 37, 37th episode overall. Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House, What's That Smell?, Ojo talks with Bear and Pip and Pop play Doctor Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin Oh, hahaha. Hi There. It's so good to see you. Come on in. Well Today is. Wait a Second. What's That Smell? Hmm. It's You. Well, as I was saying, everybody today is very excited because today is checkup day in the Big Blue House. Ojo: Hi, Bear. Bear: Oh, Hi, Ojo. Ojo: Um, Did you say Checkup? Bear: Yeah. Ojo: Bye, Bear. Bear: Ojo? (walks into the kitchen wander where Ojo gone) Ojo? Hmm. Guess we miss her. Oh, well. She'll be back. Doctors, Old Doc Hogg and What Do You Think? Bear: Hey, doctors. Yeah, doctors. Doctors are great because they know so much about your body and how much you've grown. Bear: Oh, a checkup is when a doctor checks you out from head-to-toe to see how healthy you are and how much you've grown. Doc Hogg Arrives and Everybody Say Ah Bear: And here is Old Doc. Doc Hogg: Old Doc Hogg, that's the name and doctorin' is my game. (chuckles) Bear: Hey, Doc Hogg. Doc Hogg: All right, then Pop, give me a big-- Pop: (coughs) Doc Hogg: Uh, uh... (chuckles) You little rascals. You both sound just fine. Just Say Ow Bear: Oh, you mean a vaccination. Ojo: A vaccination? Is that like a shot? Bear: Um, well, yes. But, Ojo, a vaccination is a shot that helps keep you from getting sick later on. It's important to get all your vaccinations when you're little so you stay healthy as you grow up. They're good for you. Ojo: But, but, but, Bear, how can it be good for me if it hurts? Bear: I know just how you feel. Why don't you sit up and I'll talk to you about it? Tutter notices something Doc Hogg: That's your heart. Tutter: My heart? Doc Hogg: Yes. It's supposed to go ba-boom ba-boom. That sound tells ya' it's workin'. And you have a very good heart, indeed, my friend. Tutter: (excitedly) Of course, it's my heart! Oh yeah, it's my heart! (sweetly) Oh, thank you, Doctor Hogg. Ojo: Three cheers for Doc Hogg! (Everybody cheers) Doc Hogg Leaves, Luna's Main Plot About Doctors and The Goodbye Song (Night falls in) Doc Hogg: Yeah. There's nothin' more enjoyable than makin' a Big Blue Housecall. Bear: Thanks a lot, Doc... Doc Hogg: I gotta get out to see Little Miss Petunia Skunk. Bear: Oh. Doc Hogg: Seems she's having a problem with her little stinker. So they "scent" for me. Hee hee. Get it? Skunk. Stink. Scent. Bear: Yeah, I get it, Doc. Luna: Doctors are very special people. They spend all their time helping others and making them feel better. Bear: That's true, Luna. They help keep us healthy. Luna: True, true. Well, I must be on my way. Bear: Thanks for visiting the Big Blue House. It's always nice when Doc Hogg visits and even nicer when you do. By the way, Say hi to your doctor from this old Bear, and here's wishing you good times and good health.Category:Season 1 Transcripts Category:Transcripts